


Poems of Valdemar and Beyond

by Kalira



Category: Brightly Burning (Valdemar), The Last Herald-Mage (Valdemar), Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Bondbirds, Companions, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Heralds (Valdemar), Poetry, Series: The Last Herald Mage, Tayledras, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of poems of varying topic and mood.





	1. Lifebonded (Lavan/Kalira)

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry forms within:  
~Haiku  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5, should encapsulate an image and emotion.  
~Tanka  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5-7-7, should encapsulate an image and emotion.
> 
> This will update every Sunday that I have new poem(s) to add to it. Each poem will have the character(s)/ship focused on it in the title, if applicable, and any comments on content in the chapter summaries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Lavan and Kalira and their bond

Hearts born in wild flame  
cool sea; love in endless blue  
all that is needed  
all that I am, within you  
bound 'til life's end and beyond


	2. Bondbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> the bond between a bird and Tayledras

Freedom among clouds  
falcon in flight, to my hand  
bird in bond, minds matched


	3. Vanyel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Vanyel; mage's challenge

Flash of silver eyes  
pure power charges the air  
hands raised in challenge


	4. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Need; her creation and calling

Need I call myself  
of death's desperation born  
a fierce protector  
those who prey upon woman  
fear the sharp bite of my edge


End file.
